A Comforting Touch
by OhLookAnApocalypse
Summary: It's been a while since Dick and Zatanna have talked and when they finally do, things take a turn for the better. I think I might write a part 2 in the perspective of Zatanna. I just love these two. Chalant always.
1. Chapter 1: Dick

Dick was sitting in the Watchtower, mapping out the next mission for the team. Since the destruction of Mount Justice the team had been doing everything from the Watchtower. It was weird; he liked being here with the League. Several times since being here he questioned whether he should finally join the team.

It's not like he didn't deserve it. Working with Batman had given him tons of experience and ever since leading the team, that's been very much enhanced. But he couldn't leave the team, something about the thought was just wrong to him. He was so distracted by the things going through his head that he didn't really notice another person enter the room.

He turned around in his chair to see Zatanna looking at him in the doorway. They just looked at one another before she sighed and walked over to his table.

"Mind if I sit?" She gestured to the table.

"Of course not, have a seat." She sat down across from him with some food. He looked at the time, just dinner time. It didn't matter, he wasn't hungry. Zatanna had started eating and he couldn't help but look at her. They haven't really talked since the truth about Artemis and Aqualad came out. She was pretty hurt about the whole thing.

She looked up, and caught him staring. But of course he didn't back down, she knew him better. _Man,_ _it's like she's prettier every time I see her. I miss her so much._

"What are you working on?" She's looking at the maps.

He shrugs, "Just deciding where everyone's headed for the next mission."

"How's the team been doing lately?"

Dick sighs, leaning back in his chair. "It's a mess Zee; everyone is still shaken up about the whole thing. Half of them hate me and the others don't trust me anymore. They need confirmation from Batman or Red Tornado as to whether the missions I give them are League allowed. It's awful. Mal is the only one trying to make it work with me but even he has his limits. I don't know what to do." He says, placing his head in his hands. She is the only one he would be this comfortable exposing these feelings to.

Without looking up from her soup she says, "Maybe you need to take a break."

"Are you telling me to give up?"

"I'm not telling you to give up, Dick. I would never say that. I just think you need to give them space, let them cool down. Seeing you every day and getting missions from you probably isn't making them feel better."

He thought about it, maybe she was right. "And what about you?"

She tilted her head slightly, looking at him. A gesture he knew well. "What about me what?" she asked.

"Where do you stand in all of this? How are you feeling?"

"I'm not going to lie Dick, I'm still incredibly hurt. I feel so used. You're the one who asked me for that charm, you're the one who made this plan, and you're the one who should've told me what was going on! Instead you let me believe that my best friend was dead, killed by an old teammate to make matters even worse. And yes, I know, it was for the safety of everyone if no one knew. But it's me, Dick. The one person who I thought you trusted more than anyone…" She had a few tears in her eyes and seeing them hurt Dick to no end.

He wanted to make her feel better but he knew he couldn't, not yet. "I do trust you more than anyone Zee and I wanted to tell you so bad. You wouldn't believe how many sleepless nights I had about whether I should tell you or not. But I don't know it just never happened."

She just looks at him sadly, "Is it because our relationship, or whatever it was, ended?"

"No of course not! The only people in on this were Kaldur, Artemis, Wally and I. And unfortunately Wally was only told because Artemis needed him to know. If not for him then for herself. It was a very strict need-to-know basis. And I'm so sorry for that. I just hope someday that you'll forgive me for it."

Zatanna smiles at him softly, "I do forgive you Dick. At least I think I do. I can't hold a grudge for long, especially against you. I just wish I were involved, that's all." She shrugs in conclusion.

Dick can't believe the amount of relief he feels because of what she said. "Thank you Zatanna. I really needed that. Everyone is against me, I'm glad you're not. Even Tim is a bit skeptical, he'll talk to me but I can tell our relationship is strained."

"Don't worry about it. He'll come around, they all will." She reaches over the table and places her hand on his arm. A comforting touch.

"I hope so Zee. I hope so. Anyway, let's talk about you shall we? How's the League treating you?"

She smiles, "The League is fantastic! It's so cool to be a part of something so big. Everywhere I go people recognize me, which can actually be pretty annoying."

"I bet you wish you had a secret identity like me don't you?" He winks at her.

Smiling at him, she answers, "Oh yeah, for sure. You're cruising around the social scene by day and crime fighting by night. What would all your socialite friends think if they knew the Dick Grayson they know and love was actually fighting evil in a black skin-tight spandex suit?"

"What? You don't like the suit?" He asks, gesturing to his chest in mock surprise.

She smirks, "Oh, I can't complain about it." It was her turn to wink.

"God Zee, I've missed you. Seriously."

"I've missed you too Dick; and for longer than when I was upset you. I feel like we haven't talked in a year."

"It's because we haven't, not really."

Zatanna sighs, "Not since our fallout."

"Come on Zee, you know I'll always love you but we just didn't work. We _both _decided on that, remember?"

"Yeah I decided on that _then._ But we've had time apart and honestly since you've been here all the time I realized that I was ready for us again. If you are that is…" She looked away embarrassed; which was rare for her.

Dick stands up and goes around the table to sit in the chair next to her, "Zatanna, I've been ready for you since we called it off a year ago. I just wasn't aware of it until now."

"So what does this mean?"

Dick shrugs, "I don't see how it can hurt. Besides, if I say no you might cast a spell on me and make me change my mind."

Zatanna laughed at that. The kind of laugh that made her eyes crinkle and her mouth open; showing her teeth. This was the perfect opportunity for Dick to really notice what has changed. Her hair is slightly shorter and thicker and split down the middle. Her lips seem fuller and redder. And of course her body changed only the way a girl could.

Dick leaned forward, supporting himself in front of her by placing his elbows on the armrests of her chair. Their faces were inches apart; he could feel her light breath on his mouth. She opens her mouth to say something but he stops it with a kiss. At first it's just a tentative kiss, neither of them sure about this reconnection. But then her hands are on his face and he's pulling her out of his chair, back into his. They stop to rearrange themselves on his chair, him leaning back in it and her straddling his waist.

Her hands are up and holding his face again, running along his jaw and hairline while his hands are fully immersed in her hair. He brings one hand down, pushing on the small of her back to bring her closer to him. He's missed her like crazy and he wants to be with her like this for as long as possible. Just as a small moan slipped from the back of her throat, the intercom buzzed in, it was Batman calling her. They broke apart instantly, staring at each other.

Both of them sit there, catching their breath.

"I guess I better get going, you and I both know I can't really keep Batman waiting," she laughs, stands up and smooth's out her hair.

Dick laughs too, "Oh yes. I remember those days. Not sure if I miss them or not."

She smiles, understanding their relationship. "I seriously do have to get going though." She starts walking towards the door.

"See you later then." He says with all the confidence in the world.

She doesn't even turn around, just walks through the doorway saying, "Of course. We can pick up from where we left off." And then the doors close behind her. Leaving Dick to his work, and feelings of excitement.

Dick's sitting in his living room with a peanut butter sandwich in one hand and the TV remote in the other. He just took a bite into his sandwich when he hears a light rapping on his door. He makes his way to the door, pulling on a hoodie to cover his bare chest. He looks out the peep hole but doesn't see anyone, his defences go up.

Slowly he opens the door, preparing himself.

And then Zatanna slips through the opening. His defences fall as he closes the door. He turns to her and she reaches up on her toes to kiss him.

"Hey you," he says as he straightens out the collar of her jacket.

She smiles up at him, "Nice sweat pants."

"Well, sometimes I need something a little more loose fitting then spandex. Come on in," he gestures to the apartment. She walks in like it's her own place, throwing her jacket across the back of the couch before sitting down on it.

"Want anything to drink? I've got soda, milk, juice…?"

"Milk would be nice please."

Dick grabbed the carton out of the fridge and filled a glass for her. After handing her the glass he sat down next to her. She instantly curled up next to him, fitting him perfectly.

He looked down at her, "So what do you want to do?"

"I just need to relax, it was a long day. Some idiot thought he could enslave the entire Japanese military." She yawned and finished off her milk, curling in closer to Dick.

"Some bad guys these days," he says as he pokes her side.

She giggles and slaps his hand away. "Oh come on. You know how ticklish I am." He does know, that why he keeps doing it. She's laughing and squirming away until they've both managed to lie down on the couch, facing each other. He stops poking her and kisses her nose, her forehead and finally her mouth. He can feel her smile against his lips, until she kisses back. They are entwined together like this until she pulls away. She looks up at him, smiling.

"What?" Dick asks. _Her smile is so contagious._

She shrugs, "Oh nothing. I just like you, that's all." He laughs and kisses her forehead again before she turns around to face the TV. They stay like that all night, lying against one another watching TV. Before long he hears quiet and gentle snores coming from her. Being as stealthy as possible, he lifts her up from the couch and carries her to his room. When he lays her down in his bed she lets out a slight sigh.

He can't help himself from smiling at her. _She is so cute._ He brings the blanket up to her shoulders and tucks some hair behind her ear. He quietly leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Going back to the couch and watching TV.

_If this is what the rest of my life looks like, I'll be okay._


	2. Chapter 2: Zatanna

A small silver of light wakes Zatanna up by landing directly on her eyes. She wakes up to an unfamiliar bed but a very familiar smell. She looked around the room, recognizing Dick's clothes thrown about. _I must have fallen asleep last night and he put me to bed. How did I manage to get myself such a romantic boyfriend?_

She lies back in the bed, grabbing as much comforter in her arms as possible. Now she was surrounded by the fantastic smell of Dick Grayson. The bed was so warm and cozy; she never thought she'd leave. After a few minutes of breathing in nothing but his smell she decides it's time to get up. She flings her legs off the side of the bed, noticing she's in the same clothes. She smiles to herself. Walking out of the room she notices her reflection in his mirror. Hair a complete mess, cheeks a little too red and her clothes disheveled.

Quickly fixing herself, she makes her way into the living area. Dick is nowhere to be seen but the TV is still going and she can hear the shower running. She walks over to the coffee maker, needing a little pick-me-up. She's just pouring herself a cup when the shower turns off. All she can hear is the TV and Dick whistling in the bathroom. This makes her smile. A minute later Dick comes out of the bathroom still whistling with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Zatanna can't help herself but drink her coffee and enjoy the view.

He stops whistling and turns around, noticing her for the first time. A smile spreads across his face. He walks over to her and bends down to kiss her.

"Good morning beautiful."

She smiles up at him mischievously, "Good morning. Nice shower?"

Dick laughs, "Pretty good. I'm going to go put some clothes on. Well, if that's okay with you..."

'Oh. Do what you need to do." He smiles and goes into his room, coming out a few minutes later with jeans and a black t-shirt on.

Together they make a breakfast fit for a king, or at least fit for two superheroes. They manage to eat all the pancakes, bacon and eggs they made. Once breakfast is done Zatanna gets in the shower, wishing she had a change of clothes with her. After the shower she gets dressed into her clothes and arranges her hair as much as she can with it still being wet. Thankfully she did bring her makeup with her. A few minutes late she is as ready as she can be and she heads to the living room. Much to her surprise Dick is holding up on of her favourite dresses.

"How did you get that? I've been looking for it forever," she grabs the dress from him and holds it up herself.

"You kind of left it here the last time you visited. I figured I'd hold on to it," He shrugs.

_That's right; the last time I was here was the first time we slept together. The first and only time I guess. A week later I found out about Artemis and Kaldur. I almost forgot about that._ She looked at him sadly; this whole thing was just stupid. She puts a smile on her face.

"I think this is just what I needed" she says before going to the bathroom to change again. In the bathroom she slips the light green sun dress over her head, adjusting it around her. Even this smells like him. She has perfume in her bag but doesn't bother putting any on, fine with smelling like him.

When she's back in the living room she notices that Dick has thrown a brown leather jacket on and is holding a helmet. One thought crosses her minds: the motorcycle.

"Oh come on Dick. I'm wearing a dress for glory's sake."

This cocky smile spreads across his face, "Then you'll have to hold on tight." Zatanna just rolls her eyes. She pretty much set that one up for him.

"Hey. You practically set that one up for me." _I could swear, sometimes he reads my mind._

"Fine, but I don't have a hel-" Before she could even finish her sentence Dick had a pink helmet in his arms. "Pink? I thought you knew me?" She laughed.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it."

She smirked, "I don't think so. egnahc ot kcalb" And with one simple spell, the helmet changed color instantly.

"Okay, you're a magician, I get it. Let's go shall we?"

"And where are we going exactly?"

He shrugs while making his way to the door, "You'll see."

She follows him down to the buildings parking area, recognizing his motorcycle. It's not that she was scared of motorcycles; she thought they were excited actually. It's just the idea of him being alone on this at night and in bad weather that makes her uneasy. But she knows that if anyone can handle it, it was Dick. Once Dick was on the motorcycle it was her turn to get on. Being careful of her skirt, she manages to get on without anything being revealed.

Dick turns back to her, "Hang on." Zatanna wraps her arms around his stomach, leaning her head on his back and tightening her legs as close to him as possible.

"Ready." She says in his ear. And not a second later they are off and out on the street. He goes down a couple of main roads but eventually they're on a back road she doesn't recognize. Even though she spent a lot of time in Gotham when they were together before, she didn't know the area too well. So she had no clue where they were going to end up. All she knew was that they were going up a rather large hill and it was getting slightly dark out.

They just reach the top of the hill and all Zatanna can see is an old water tower with the words 'Gotham City' splayed across the front. She's wondering what they could possibly be doing up here. They drive up next to the water tower and Dick stops the motorcycle and gets off. He puts his hand out to help her off, she accepts. They both take their helmets off and lay them on the bike.

"So, what are we doing here?"

"Follow me." He walks over to the ladder and looks back at her. She follows and he climbs the ladder oddly fast. Zatanna makes her way up the ladder, taking more than half the time of the 'bird boy.' Once she reaches the top he helps her over the side.

There's nothing up here except some pipes and a small shed.

"Wha-" But he waves her question away as he walks over to the shed and opens the door. From inside he pulls out a couple of blankets, some pillows, candles and a lighter. Without saying anything he lays out the blankets and pillows, making a nice little nest. He places candles around the temporary bed and lights them afterwards.

He goes over to her and takes her hand in his, walking over to the blankets. "Come on. Super comfy." She smiles and sits lays down on the blankets with him, facing the sky. Together they throw a blanket over themselves and lay cuddled underneath it.

"Did you have this whole thing panned?"

"Well sort of. I thought about doing this last night but the stuff was already here. I come here a lot when I need to think and be away from everything. I found this place a few months after Batman took me in, when I was still coping with the accident. And when I was deciding on the Artemis/Kaldur plan and I came here a whole lot after we broke up."

"I wish I had a place like this. You know, for when the whole thing with my dad and Dr. Fate happened. There was nowhere for me to hide."

He looks down at her when he asks, "How do you feel about all that now?"

Letting out a sigh she answers. "Of course it still bothers me; but it's kind of a part of life now. There was so much hatred inside of me when it first happened and then over the years it got better. But when I joined the League and saw Fate practically every day, it brought all that hatred back. I respect Fate a lot, he's an amazing magician. I just wish he didn't need my dad, or anyone for that matter, to make his powers available."

Dick kisses her forehead, "I'm sorry that happened to you. I wish I could've helped you more."

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you. At least you were around when my dad left, I wish I could've been there for you. At least I know my father is still alive, sort of. But you…"

"I'm not exactly sure I would want you to see me back then anyway. I was such a mess until Batman took me in. Sometimes I forget everything he's done for me. Bruce is a good guy under all the layers. When I was growing up, he's all I wanted to be. Living up to his name and expectations is what I lived for. Thinking that if someday I couldn't be like him, I did everything wrong." Zatanna can see the hurt on his face and it breaks her heart. For such a smooth guy, he's really broken underneath.

She grabs his face in both her hands, making him look at her. "No, maybe you're not Batman and you're not exactly like him. But you're also the things he's not. You don't have trouble showing your caring side to the team but you still get the job done. In my book, you're better than Batman."

He brings his hand up, covering one of hers. "Thank you."

She smiles and leans in kissing him softly, wanting to take away his hurt. _Even if it's only for a moment._ They pull away and he checks his watch.

"Hey, watch the sky. It's going to be here any second." She's about to ask him what _it_ is when she notices it. A long white light streaks across the sky and then another and another until there are dozens. _Oh my gosh. A meteor shower. It's amazing._ She sits up a little, bringing Dick with her. They're sitting up with the blanket wrapped around them. Every now and then she'll 'oh' and 'ah' at the meteors. Even pointing some to Dick even though she knows he saw it anyway. After a few minutes it's over and she turns to Dick, completely in awe of what she just witnessed.

"That was amazing. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" She doesn't care how childish she sounds, that was amazing.

Dick laughs and lays back down, staring up at her. "I knew you'd like it."

"You know me so well." She leans down and half lies on his chest before kissing him again. "Thank you for tonight. That was beautiful." Another kiss.

"You're welcome." And another kiss. And another until the kisses are no longer just pecks. She manages to get her arms underneath his neck, linking them together while one of his hands is on her back, the other on her waist. He rolls her over so he's slightly on top of her now, kissing her harder. She brings her hands down, running them across his chest. He kisses all along her jaw line and down her neck until he brings his mouth back to hers. His hands are pushing the straps of her dress down, feeling the soft skin on her shoulders. And she brings her hands up to his hair, grabbing on to it.

They stay like that for what feels like hours. Kissing and caressing one another until they need to break for air. They lay there, holding each other with his jacket and shirt off and her dress just covering her waist. Just before they're about to continue Zatanna sees one last shooting star sweep across the sky. She closes her eyes and makes a wish as Dick starts to kiss her neck again.

She wishes that this is just the beginning of many more nights like these to come.


End file.
